The present invention relates to a device for so-called wet processing of photographic film bases.
Wet processing devices of the foregoing type normally include a roller pair for admitting a film base into the device, a roller pair for discharging the film base from the device, and a pair of rinsing rollers positioned in a bath-like container between the inlet rollers and discharge rollers, wherein the film base is conveyed between said rollers and is rinsed with a processing liquid.
A wet processing device of the type under consideration has been disclosed, for example in DE-OS No. 32 30 175. A plurality of transport rollers, provided in this device, define a transport plane for the film base being treated. The level of the processing liquid in the bath-like container lies above that transport plane. The film base is pulled through the bath so that the rollers merely fulfil the function of transport rollers and have no rinsing or squeezing rollers. Also the prior art fails to suggest that a relatively small amount of the processing liquid in the device can be continually renewed or regenerated.